


Olicity - Oliver help

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity can't find her glasses and all blame lies on Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olicity - Oliver help

“Oliver, help.”

  
“Felicity, what’s wrong. I’m here.”

“I can’t find my glasses. Have you seen my glasses?”

“Not since last night.”

“I need them to work.”

“Where have you seen them last.”

“…”

“If you knew you wouldn’t be looking for them. Got it.”

“Where do you remember to see me wearing them last?”

“Well… you had them when we were watching iZombie.”

“Yeah. And then… its a blur.”

“Really? Didn’t sound like it to me last night.”

“I’m talking about the glasses. The rest I remember. Perfectly. You had some new tricks. Hard to forget.”

“…”

“Exactly why I lost my glasses. I was too lost in your… shenanigans.”

“Shenanigans?”

“That I can’t wait to have an encore of.”

“I know you do. You were quite vocal about that.”

“Just warn me before hand to take my glasses off first.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“I refuse to warn you before hand about what I’m going to do to you. Sex wise I mean. Takes part of the fun out of it.”

“I do like your surprises. But then we are going to be doing this every morning after.”

“It’s worth it.”

“Got it.”

“You found them?”

“Yes. How the hell did they get to the kitchen counter? ”

“Beat’s me. You’re the cook.”


End file.
